Plantilla:Infobox Item
}| }}}}| }|| This item }|is in the } class}} /History| }| and }}has history.}} } } + }|None|Any=0|#default=1}}) > 0| It can only be wielded properly by }|None|Any=players|#default= }}} } > 0| of level } or higher}}.}} }| }}} Attributes: }|Range: }}} }| }|, }}Atk: } }| physical + }}}}} }| } }|, }}Def: } }| }}}}} }| } } }|, }}Arm: }}} } > 0 | } } } }|, }}Vol: }}} }}}|yes|yes.= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, }}}}Edible}} }}}|yes|yes.= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }}}|yes|yes.=, }}}}}}Enchantable}} }}}|yes|yes.= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }}}|yes.|yes=, | }}}|yes|yes.= }}}}}}}}Stackable}} }}}|yes.|yes= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }|yes.|yes=, | }|yes.|yes=, | }|yes.|yes=, }}}}}}}}}}Writable }| ( }) characters}}}} }}}}| } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, }}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}} }| } } } } }|, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, |}}}}}}}}}}protection }}} }| Hands: }-Handed }} Weight: } oz. }| Destructible: }|Yes.|Yes|yes.|yes= Category:Destructible Items}} }} Loot value: } gp. }}}}| Sounds: }}}} }} Dropped by: } Buy from: } Sell to: } Notes: } }}}|yes|yes.= }}}|yes|'Regeneration:'}} One } will regenerate hp/mana for } seconds (makes you } / 1200) * 100 round 0 }}% full). Total Hp/Mana gain HP Mana Sorcerer / Druid } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Knight } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Paladin } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Promoted Characters HP Mana Master Sorcerer / Elder Druid } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Elite Knight } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Royal Paladin } * round 0}} } * round 0}} All Vocations HP Mana Sleeping } * 5) / 15) round 0}} } * 5) / 15) round 0}} }} }|0|| }|Axe|Sword|Club= Skill vs. Creature vs Player Avg Max Avg Max 40 }|meleeskill=40}} / 2 round 0}} }|meleeskill=40}} }|meleeskill=40}} / 4 round 0}} }|meleeskill=40}} / 2 round 0}} 60 }|meleeskill=60}} / 2 round 0}} }|meleeskill=60}} }|meleeskill=60}} / 4 round 0}} }|meleeskill=60}} / 2 round 0}} 80 }|meleeskill=80}} / 2 round 0}} }|meleeskill=80}} }|meleeskill=80}} / 4 round 0}} }|meleeskill=80}} / 2 round 0}} 90 }|meleeskill=90}} / 2 round 0}} }|meleeskill=90}} }|meleeskill=90}} / 4 round 0}} }|meleeskill=90}} / 2 round 0}} 100 }|meleeskill=100}} / 2 round 0}} }|meleeskill=100}} }|meleeskill=100}} / 4 round 0}} }|meleeskill=100}} / 2 round 0}} Damage values assume attacker uses Offensive Fighting mode, and that target has 0 armor. }}}} See also: Items. }/History|| action=edit&preload=Template:PreLoad_History}} Add historical information about this item. }} }| }| }}} }}}| |_|}}&action=edit [Edit List] }} }| }| |}} }}} }}}| |_|}}&action=edit [Edit List] }} }} || }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }-Handed Weapons]]}} }|[[Category: } Weapons]]}} }| }|[[Category: }-Handed } Weapons]]Category:Weapons}}}} }}}|yes|yes.=Category:Writable Items}} }}}|yes.|yes=Category:Enchantable Items}} }}}|yes.|yes=Category:Enchanted Weapons}}Category:Items}} }|| }}| }|name= }|flavortext= }|itemclass= }|primarytype= }|secondarytype= }|weight= }|value= }|npcvalue= }|npcprice= }|npcvaluerook= }|npcpricerook= }|droppedby= }|buyfrom= }|sellto= }|notes= }|stackable= }|enchantable= }|edible= }|regenseconds= }|writable= }|writechars= }|levelrequired= }|vocrequired= }|attack= }|defense= }|defensemod= }|elementattack= }|resist= }|hands= }|type= }|range= }|armor= }|volume= }}}}}}} __NOWYSIWYG__